1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly, to quick-disconnect connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connections between two wires can be made with in-line quick-disconnect terminal connectors, particularly where quick attachment and removability are desired. Tab terminals have flat male contacts that mate with flat female receptacles. Pin terminals have round male contacts that mate with round female receptacles. The wire is typically attached by a crimp. The male and female connectors are mated by aligning the two parts and pushing them together. The connectors adhere by friction, that is, the receptacle is slightly smaller than the contact. When the contact is inserted into the receptacle, the receptacle stretches to accommodate the contact, thereby squeezing and retaining the contact. The connectors are separated by pulling them apart.
Since the connectors are separated by pulling them apart, they are subject to inadvertent separation simply in the act of positioning or locating the wires after being connected if they are stretched too much. Also, because there are two different components, a male component and a female component, tracking and maintaining inventory is more complicated than for a single component.